


Проблемы коммуникации

by outsomnia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Slice of Life, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsomnia/pseuds/outsomnia
Summary: Сехун был невысокого мнения о супергероях.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020





	Проблемы коммуникации

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: SCP-4818 - Мне нужен герой.

Сехун был невысокого мнения о супергероях.

Конечно, они защищали Сеул от всяческих угроз, и за это их стоило благодарить. Но вот только разрушений в результате этой самой защиты оказывалось едва ли не в два раза больше, чем если бы её не было и вовсе. Они совершенно не заботились о происходящем вокруг, ненароком крушили всё, что попадалось под руку, а потом исчезали в неизвестном направлении, продолжая прятать свои лица под масками.

Общество в большинстве своём считало, что это придавало тем какое-то особенное мистическое очарование; и во всех разрушениях не было ничего страшного. Сехун этого мнения не разделял, но у него были свои причины.

Пару лет назад, когда он был ещё студентом, — наивным, оптимистичным и очень впечатлительным, — ему не повезло испытать на себе последствия случайной встречи с одним из супергероев.

Кто-то посчитал, что ограбить банк на улице, через которую он шёл домой — это хорошая затея; а невесть-откуда взявшийся парень со сверхспособностями решил, что полиция не сможет сама выполнить свою работу, и ему непременно нужно вмешаться. С использованием своей нечеловеческой силы, конечно же.

В результате грабителям всё же удалось сбежать, половина улицы превратилась в руины, а у Сехуна во всю спину остался шрам из-за балок упавшего на него здания.

Повезло ещё, что не остался инвалидом до конца своих дней.

Так что, пускай миру с его разнообразными и постоянно меняющимися угрозами были нужны герои, Сехун был не в восторге от этого и по возможности старался избегать разговоров о них. Его позицию вряд ли бы разделили, а вступать в бессмысленные споры было как-то глупо.

Но вот только его коллеги были всегда рады обсудить, кто из героев лучше, у кого более полезные способности, кто больше сделал для общества, у кого больше поклонников, и другие не менее абсурдные вещи. Чаще всего эта тема поднималась во время обеденного перерыва, и Сехун периодически задумывался над тем, чтобы есть в одиночестве.

Но менять устоявшиеся привычки не хотелось. Да и компания в целом была приятной, когда обсуждала более насущные вопросы.

— Как там поживает Чанёль? — шёпотом поинтересовался у него Бэкхён, заговорщицки толкая его локтём, пока остальные спорили по поводу очередного антигеройского протеста, который должен был пройти на днях.

Сехун пожал плечами, и потянулся за щипцами.

— Болеет, — наконец ответил он. — Он написал утром, что температура уже спала, но он всё ещё чувствует усталость, и поэтому немного отдохнёт. Я не стал его беспокоить после этого сообщения.

— Как чудесно, — вздохнула сидевшая напротив Сонгён, — что в наше время ещё остались люди, которые уважают чужое личное пространство, а не считают своим долгом навязываться своей второй половине.

Он коротко улыбнулся, и принялся переворачивать мясо на решётке.

Некоторых его друзей до сих пор удивлял тот факт, что у них с Чанёлем были — ничего себе! — собственные дела, интересы и разный подход к одним и тем же вещам. Как будто от того, что они встречались, они должны были слиться в какого-то неразделимого могучего монстра, перестав при этом быть собой.

— Но он так неожиданно ушёл на больничный, — покачал сидевший с другой стороны Рэвон. — Знаешь, как говорят? Когда у партнёра появляется слишком много тайн, это первый признак…

— Эй, — недовольно повысил голос Бэкхён. — Это твои товарищи, вообще-то. Оставь свои необоснованные домыслы при себе, и не лезь не в своё дело.

— Простите, сонбэ, — быстро стушевался Рэвон.

Сехун благодарно улыбнулся Бэкхёну.

Конфликтов он тоже старался избегать.

***

Наверное, он был чертовски невезучим. Многие люди нарочно часами ходили по Сеулу, в надежде встретиться с кем-нибудь из супергероев, и им это не удавалось. Сехун же просто занимался своими делами, но при этом сталкивался с ними уже во второй раз.

Он просто шёл по улице, только забрав еду с ресторана неподалёку от дома Чанёля, когда по перекрёстку впереди пронеслась огромная волна воды. Она была высотой с трёхэтажный дом, и почти сразу же исчезла, и это могло означать только одно: очередные разборки людей со сверхспособностями.

Он поспешно добежал до перекрёстка, и осторожно выглянул из-за угла. Волна выглядела достаточно опасной, чтобы навредить любому случайному прохожему, и он считал своим долгом убедиться, что никто не пострадал и не нуждается в помощи.

Случайных прохожих там не было. Были только промокшая фигура в чёрном, на ладони которой плясали языки пламени, и стоявшая напротив девушка в аккуратной синей маске.

И Сехун, конечно, не был экспертом в супергеройских сражениях, но он сомневался, что в битве огненных и водных способностей победит обладатель первых.

— Нуна, — сказал человек в чёрном, — так больше не может продолжаться. Прекрати использовать свою силу, чтобы помогать своим друзьям скрываться с места преступления, или я буду вынужден тебя остановить.

Сехун нахмурился.

— Пока что я не вижу, чтобы ты мог меня остановить, дорогой братец, — насмешливым тоном заметила девушка. — И прости, но если ты хочешь продолжить читать мне нотации, то у меня нет на это времени.

Она подняла руку и щёлкнула пальцами, и в следующее же мгновение осыпалась на асфальт каплями воды, которые десятками тонких струек потекли в разных направлениях. Человек в чёрном сдавленно выругался, затем обернулся и, заметив Сехуна, принялся поспешно оглядываться по сторонам.

Он вздохнул:

— Пак Чанёль, можешь не пытаться бежать, я уже знаю, что это ты.

Мужчина, строением напоминавший Чанёля, в любимой толстовке Чанёля, с голосом Чанёля и сражающийся с кем-то неподалёку от его квартиры? Не нужно быть гением, чтобы разрешить эту загадку.

Чанёль стянул с головы капюшон, и потряс мокрой головой.

— Это не то, что ты думаешь, — сказал он.

Сехун выразительно посмотрел на него.

— Я хочу сказать, дело не в том, что я тебе не доверяю, — тут же исправился тот. — Просто я знаю, как ты относишься супергероям, вот я и…

— Как я отношусь к супергероям, хён? — перебил он, и закатил глаза. — Да, я не в восторге от них. Но, тем не менее, я не пытаюсь обесценить все их подвиги, не пишу полные ненависти комментарии в интернете, и не планирую стоять перед Голубым домом с плакатом «долой супергероев». То, что я не являюсь их фанатом, не зачисляет меня в ряды их ненавистников. 

Возможно, ему просто следовало формулировать свои слова как-то иначе, чем «мне не нравятся супергерои» в самом начале их знакомства. Но он и не подозревал, что это может оказаться настолько важно. Что кто-то может решить, будто одно только наличие способностей является поводом для плохого отношения.

— В любом случае, — он вздохнул, — если миру нужны герои, то мне нужен кто-то вроде тебя в их рядах. Мне будет куда спокойнее, если я буду знать, там есть кто-то ответственный и надёжный, а не сплошные любители разрушить целый район.

Чанёль широко улыбнулся на это, и Сехун поспешно отвёл взгляд. Собственные слова казались ему слишком напыщенными, и он уже пожалел, что вообще их произнёс.

Стоило сосредоточиться на более важных вещах. Например, отвести домой этого промокшего насквозь идиота, пока тот снова не свалился с температурой.


End file.
